


trapped

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [43]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: there's not a lot to do in a containment unit.





	trapped

Aida shifts in her seat, frowning at the documentary they’re watching.

They don’t really have much else to do but talk and read and watch whatever Aida decides might be interesting. 

It’s been weeks. The team still won’t let them out of containment.

Well, won’t let Aida out. But May’s kind of stuck, too. Not that she regrets going into the cell. The ex-robot is adjusting well. She doesn’t think she would have, all alone.

“Melinda,”Aida says without looking at her. She’s no longer looking at the screen, either, gaze fixed on her fiddling fingers.“Can we cuddle?”

May turns to her, stunned.

They’ve woken up wrapped around each other in the only bed a few times. They’ve never gone to sleep like that. They’ve certainly never mentioned it.

Aida glances at her, cheeks bright red.“Sorry. It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just -”

“C’mere,”May says, before she can overthink the way her heart skips a beat.

Aida settles against her, head on her shoulder and legs thrown across May’s.

“Are we rooting for the lion or the zebra?”she asks.

May brushes her fingers through her hair.“Depends. Is it a lion or zebra documentary?”


End file.
